


Victory March

by Snow



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2008-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate universe, where Julian Bashir becomes a tennis player, instead of a doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory March

R. I'm Ryan Sebert, and I'm here today to talk with tennis master Julian Bashir. First of all, Julian, congratulations on your recent win of the Halii Open.

J. Thank you.

R. First question: is it difficult to be a traveling professional tennis player, and play on a variety of different planets, many of which may play by slightly different rules?

J. Definitely. Although that's less a result of differing rules, and more of differing planetary conditions. Halii's not that bad as it goes, the gravity is very close to Earth's, which is the biggest factor, and the atmosphere has enough oxygen in it. I played on the Elaysian homeworld once, about a year ago, to raise money for an orphanage, and that was very disorientating. I lost both my matches badly, and it took me about a month back under normal gravity before I relearned that I can't jump as high as I would like to be able to. That was a lot of fun though, I'd love to go back someday.

R. Speaking on that subject, where would you say the most interesting place you've ever played was?

J. Ferenginar, because they kept betting on my moves. I was interrupted a half-dozen times by spectators running onto the court and offering me varying amounts of money to either lose or win, depending on which seemed less likely. And my opponent was very good.

R. Did you take any of the bribes?

J. No, no I didn't.

R. You certainly seem to travel a lot-

J. Well, I've always loved space.

R. What planet would you like to play on, but know you never will?

J. Probably the Breen homeworld. Mostly because I believe in having impossible dreams. I don't even know if they enjoy tennis there or not.

R. Well, that's all we have time for now, I'm sure you have somewhere exciting to be, Julian. I'm Ryan Sebert, with FSNS, and that was Julian Bashir.

*  
**  
*

R. Julian, do you have time before your next match? Excellent. I'm Kathy Harper, with SLMF, talking to tennis legend Julian Bashir. How are you today, Julian?

J. I'm doing fine. A bit tired.

R. I'm sure that will only get worse as the day progresses. We're here live at the Earth Tennis Tournament, and Julian has just finished up a victorious match against his opponent, Álvaro Karj. Now, Julian, lately there have been rumors flying around that your parents aren't happy with your decision to pursue a tennis career, and that's why they never come to any of your matches. Can you confirm this?

J. My parents are very private people. But it's true, they would have preferred I chose a different career path. But it wasn't their choice to make.

R. Of course. And are you happy with your decision?

J. Definitely. I thought, as a child, about entering an academic subject, but when I see other people watching me play... I know it sounds like a cliché, but I genuinely believe that I can serve as an inspiration. After all, if I can be a decent tennis player, then it's true that anyone can be anything.

R. I'm sure you have to go now.

J. Actually, I'm afraid I do.

R. Thank you for taking the time to talk to me.

*  
**  
*

R. Julian, can you tell me what hospital you were born in?

J. Sorry, I'm afraid I don't quite remember that far back. Although I have been told that it was the Cahvenberg Hospital.

R. Can you comment on the fact that they claim to have no records of you? Julian? Mr. Bashir?

*

**  
*

R. Hello. I'm Cecil Ragnvald. I'm in court today for the trial of Julian Subatoi Bashir, on the charge of being genetically engineered. We've just heard from my colleague, Annette Stevens, who's been talking to a number of people working on genetic engineering research, both legally and not. She finds it unlikely that Julian is genetically engineered, due to the difficulty of performing the surgery correctly.

And now to the court trial, where the defense is just making the opening statements. They're playing up the difficulty, saying that Julian is just a talented young man. Just a moment, Julian is asking his lawyer to sit down. He's going to say something.

J. I'm sorry. I never actually wanted to be anything but normal. But it was just my life, what say in it do you think I should have deserved.

R. Julian's lawyer is standing back up, but the judge is trying to clarify with Julian that he just offered an admission of guilt. I have to say, this is one of the shortest court cases I've sat in on recently.

*  
**  
*

R. Julian. How has your life changed since the accusations first came out that you were genetically engineered?

J. Obviously there has been a change in location. As well in how people react to me. Sometimes I wonder how much of that is simply the fact that I'm behind bars, and how much of it is them reacting to the idea of genetic engineering, and how much of it is me.

R. This is the first media interview you've done since your court case, so you'll excuse me if I have a lot of questions, but people are curious.

J. Please, go ahead. I haven't anywhere else to go.

R. Did you always know you were genetically engineered?

J. No, I didn't. My father let it slip when I was fifteen, in the middle of an argument we were having about my future. I was already pretty invested in playing tennis at that point. I think if I had known earlier, I wouldn't have pursued the same career I did, but I love tennis. I actually did quit for some time, because I know that it isn't fair, but that seemed to make my father happier. And since he had me genetically engineered just so he could have a son he wanted more, I found it a little hard to want to please him. Besides, I figured, lots of people have natural advantages in sports. If I was actually the best, or if I hadn't had to work constantly at it, then I probably wouldn't have kept playing. But I wasn't, I was just good. Honestly, I could do anything, and many accusations that are being hurled would still apply. So what would people rather I had done with the life that wasn't always mine?

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate all kinds of comments, though I would (obviously) prefer if any criticism was constructive. :)


End file.
